When they read City of Bones
by thegirlintheredbow2812
Summary: When the gang (Alec,Magnus, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon) get bored..BOOM a present form the angel Raziel ought to make their day a WHOLE lot more interesting! May have spoilers. More characters coming and minor pairings: Clace, Sizzy and Malec. Rated T for a bit of language and cause my writing is unpredictable. R&R maybe? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**So I haven't posed ANYTHING since 3 months ago, and I recently got obbssesed with The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. And no1 I am halfway through my holidays i decied to write a new fanfic. A 'Reading City of Bones' fanfic probably loads out there in the fanfiction world but...What the heck, this is my rendition of it! I plan to update this fanfic every second day, or everyday if i can write fast enough. And when my holiday is over, I'll be posting weekly on Saturdays or whenever I can! Hope you like it! (BTW,sorry for any OOC)**

* * *

"I am so bored I could feed duck pies to ducks at Duck Park" said Jace as he threw a ball across the room in hope Chairman Meow would fetch it for him. The cat never did. "There is no place called Duck Park" retorted Alec, his head leaning on Magnus's shoulder, lying on Magnus in a surprisingly comfortable way. "Well, actually a place in the 1800's was nicknamed 'Duck park' because of ducks constantly attacking people" Magnus said.

The whole gang, (Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus) had all found themselves in Magnus's apartment loft. Maryse had chased Alec, Jace and Isabelle out of the Institute after they had tracked demon blood and ichor all over the kitchen then promptly had a food fight after a rift about Isabelle's Spicy Squid Pancakes. Then they were joined by their respective girlfriend or boyfriend and trooped over to Magnus's apartment for the pleasure of annoying him.

They had annoyed him all right.

Magnus had been screeching until Alec shut him up with a kiss, and there they were now, scattered around the living room. Alec lying on top of Magnus on the sofa with Alec lying his head on Magnus's shoulder, Clary was leaning on the table leg and Jace was lying down across her lap and Isabelle and Simon was leaning against the door side-by-side holding hands. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…", "JACE! Repeating the word doesn't make it less boring!" Isabelle shouted at her adopted brother. "By the angel, can something interesting happen!" Then, a flash of light blinded the room and when the light cleared...there was a book...floating in the air...which dropped on Alec's head. "OWWW!' screeched Alec, in a not-so-manly way. The room erupted in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Alec...gasp...was..haha...gasp attacked...gasp BY A BOOK!" Isabelle struggled to say between gasps of laughter. "Well, what is it?" Simon asked. "Its a book, surely you've heard of them,bloodsucker" Jace replied. "Don't call me that" Simon grumbled under his breath. "Its called 'City of bones" Alec replied . A note fell out of the book. Clary reached across and grabbed it from where it lay on the floor. She read it out loud:

"Well puny little Shadowhunters, here's something that ought to make your day a lot more interesting, a book told in each of your perspective about your first adventure together. From, the Angel Raziel"

"We are far from puny!"

"Well Jace, compared to him...we are" said Alec. "Okay so whose reading first?"asked Simon. "Since you are the ones in my home I'll read first!" Magnus said as he snatched the book from Alec's hands. He cleared his throat."Ahem, Part One:Dark Descent, Chapter one, Pandemonium."

* * *

**Here it is the first chapter of 'When they read City of Bones'. Hope you liked it and i'll update as soon as I can! R&R maybe?**

**~thegirlintheredbow2812**


	2. Pandemonium Part 1

**So I updated this a little later than i hoped but I'll try to update quicker. Thank you to the people that followed, reviewed and favourited! Virtual cookie given to you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything in bold (Except for this section) If I owned TMI Malec would be together and the terror of page 511 of COLS wouldn't exist.**

* * *

"**Part 1: Dark Descent.**

**I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,**

**Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down**

**The dark descent, and up to reascend…**

**-John Milton, Paradise Lost**

"**Chapter 1, Pandemonium."**

**"You've got to be kidding me,"**

"Yeah, I know right? Who thought Alec would fall in love with a 800 year free wheeling bisexual warlock?" Jace said, snickering when Alec's red face put clary's red hair to shame. "Seriously? Shut up and let Magnus read without interjecting at every sentence!" Isabelle shouted.

**the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest.**

"How can a guy have boobs though?" Jace interrupted. "You know what it means!" Magnus replied.

**He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."**

"You see my friend you cant bring a double edged balisong (A.N: not sure if that exists) into a club. You should know better." Jace interrupted again whilst shaking his head in 'disappointment'. Clary took a pillow and sung it into Jace's face, "Sorry babe, but you were getting annoying."

**The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much generally happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble.**

**Fifteen-year-old Clary Fray, standing in line with her best friend, Simon, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement.**

"And ENTER! THE HEROINE AND HERO OF THIS STORY THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA! THE START OF THE MANY DEMONS THEY FACED AND…" a pillow connected to Simon's face, courtesy of Isabelle.

**"Aw, come on." The kid hoisted the thing up over his head. It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume."**

**The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"**

"A vampire slaying warlock!" Jace screamed. "Hey!"

"or a psycho murderer disguised as a painter!" Jace continued. "Excuse me?"

"Or maybe a lunatic girl whose always on her 'time-of-the-ARGHHH!" Isabelle had pounced on Jace and proceeded to smash his face repeatedly with a pillow. "Can I countinue reading please?" Magnus asked. "Yup!" Isabelle replied.

**The boy grinned. He was normal-enough-looking, Clary thought, for Pandemonium.**

**He had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus, but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars through his ears or lips. "I'm a vampire hunter."**

"Told you guys! A vampire slayer, better run away Simon!" Jace said.

"I am sooo scared," Simon said in a dry tone.

**He pushed down on the wooden thing. It bent as easily as a blade of grass bending sideways. "It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"**

"That's no fun!" Alec protested. "Alec… you made a joke, I feel so proud of you my dear brother." Jace said. "Oh shut up! All of you!" Clary said to them.

**The boy's wide eyes were way too bright a green, Clary noticed: the color of antifreeze, spring grass. Colored contact lenses, probably. The bouncer shrugged, abruptly bored. "Whatever. Go on in."**

**The boy slid past him, quick as an eel. Clary liked the lilt to his shoulders, the way he tossed his hair as he went. There was a word for him that her mother would have used-insouciant.**

"You thought he was cute, Didn't you?" Simon said. Magnus snorted. "What?" Simon asked with a look of confusion on his face. "You'll see."

**"You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"**

"Oh"

**Clary dug her elbow into his ribs, but didn't answer.**

**Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds.**

"Sounds like the work of a certain warlock we know," Jace said. "SHUT UP!" Magnus yelled at him. By the way Magnus was looking at him, Magnus was probably thinking about the best way to skin him and make him in a rug with glitter. "Wait no, glitter's only for pretty people," Magnus thought.

**The boy in the red jacket stroked the long razor-sharp blade in his hands, an idle smile playing over his lips. It had been so easy-a little bit of a glamour on the blade, to make it look harmless. Another glamour on his eyes, and the moment the bouncer had looked straight at him, he was in.**

"Ah, a sneaky demon," Alec said "Should have known."

**Of course, he could probably have gotten by without all that trouble, but it was part of the fun-fooling the mundies, **

"That's what you all do, Shadowhunters or demons. All you like to do is tease the poor mundanes." Simon said whilst shooting daggers at Jace. "Really bloodsucker? I think we just tease you." Jace replied. Simon growled as a reply.

**doing it all out in the open right in front of them, getting off on the blank looks on their sheep like faces.**

"We don't look like sheep!" Clary protested, "Well you aren't a Mundie," Isabelle replied. "Well she kinda was, she grow up like one. But now you're a Shadowhunter." Alec butted in.

**Not that the humans didn't have their uses. The boy's green eyes scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as the mundies danced. **

"Mundies have a coordination of a drunken bay goat," scoffed Jace.

**Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat.**

"Sweat is not like real glitter," Magnus said whilst staring in disbelief, "Glitter is like a shining little stars from heaven that look like…." Alec cut him off with a kiss, so as to not damage his friend's ears from Magnus' droning on about glitter. Well the only thing that was ruined was their eyes.

"Stop eating each other faces!"

"I swear you guys are sharing spit."

"Can we move on with the story?" Simon said. "Okay," replied Magnus.

**Vitality just poured off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness. His lip curled. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't know what it was like to eke out life in a dead world, where the sun hung limp in the sky like a burned cinder. Their lives burned as brightly as candle flames and were as easy to snuff out.**

"Who the heck snuffs candles?" Isabelle snorted. "That's like snuffing drugs or something." "Er, lil sis, I think it means to blow out the candles" Alec said to Isabelle. "Oh right…"

**His hand tightened on the blade he carried, and he had begun to step out onto the dance floor when a girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking toward him. He stared at her. **

"I think this is when Isabelle appears for the first time.."

**She was beautiful, **

"Why thank you, dear Clary, a LOT of people thinks I am as radiant as the sun!" Isabelle. "Well if you were the sun please stay 149,600,000 km away from me!" screeched Jace. "Oh shut up!"

**for a human-long hair nearly the precise color of black ink, charcoaled eyes. Floor-length white gown, the kind women used to wear when this world was younger. **

"Hey sis, you belong in ancient times if you continue to dress like that." Alec snickered. "Well the amount you wear of black is like you are going to a mundane funeral!" Isabelle replied. "Humph,"

**Lace sleeves belled out around her slim arms. Around her neck was a thick silver chain, on which hung a dark red pendant the size of a baby's fist. **

"It is SO not the size of a baby fist! People and their exaggeration these days!" Isabelle said. "Hypocrite," Clary muttered.

**He only had to narrow his eyes to know that it was real-real and precious. His mouth started to water as she neared him. Vital energy pulsed from her like blood from an open wound.**

'That's what he thought when he saw me? Eww…" Isabelle shuddered. "I know, know we get to see what a demon thinks when he sees a pretty girl." Magnus said. "Aww, you think I'm pretty? Thanks Maggy," Isabelle said, smiling to Magnus with so much sisterly affection, Magnus couldn't help but feel warm inside.

**She smiled, passing him, beckoning with her eyes. He turned to follow her, tasting the phantom sizzle of her death on his lips.**

"Ewww…, I really do NOT what to know what he thinks of me," Isabelle shuddered again. "Don't worry sis I won't let anything happen to you. " Alec said. "Aww… Alec," Clary gushed. "I can protect you too you know," Jace said nudging her.

**It was always easy. He could already feel the power of her evaporating life coursing through his veins like fire. Humans were so stupid.**

"So are Shadowhunters," Magnus said. "Excuse moi?" Jace said. "Well, compared to me, I have much more wisdom than you," Magnus replied. "That's only cause you've lived for 800 years or something." Simon said. "And one day you'll be 800 years old too," Magnus retorted. A silence fell across the room and you could tell they were thinking about the same thing. One day they'll all be dead except for Magnus and Simon

**They had something so precious, and they barely safeguarded it at all. They threw away their lives for money, for packets of powder, for a stranger's charming smile.**

"So, like Jace then?" Simon said. "Shut up bloodsucker."

**The girl was a pale ghost retreating through the colored smoke. She reached the wall and turned, bunching her skirt up in her hands, lifting it as she grinned at him. Under the skirt, she was wearing thigh-high boots.**

"**If you think abut it this way, its like your trying "**

**He sauntered up to her, his skin prickling with her nearness. Up close she wasn't so perfect: He could see the mascara smudged under her eyes, the sweat sticking her hair to her neck. He could smell her mortality, the sweet rot of corruption.**

"Okay, this is getting grosser and grosser by the minute." Isabelle said, "I really don't what to know what the demon thinks of me any more." "Yeah, I mean it thought you were PREFECT, our Isabelle is far from perfect, " Jace said. "She's perfect for me," Simon announced and pecked her on the forehead.

**Got you, he thought.**

**A cool smile curled her lips. She moved to the side, and he could see that she was leaning against a closed door; no admittance-storage was scrawled across it in red paint. She reached behind her for the knob, turned it, slid inside. He caught a glimpse of stacked boxes, tangled wiring. A storage room. He glanced behind him-no one was looking. So much the better if she wanted privacy.**

"Was that demon actually thinking you would hookup with him?" Clary asked.  
"Well, he was supposed to think I was a foolish mundane looking to make out with someone in a club," Isabelle shrugged.

**He slipped into the room after her, unaware that he was being followed.**

"DUN..DUN…DUN…DUUUNN!" Jace screeched. "Clary? Can you like make a rune to shut up up?" Alec asked. "Traitor," Jace replied.

**"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"**

**Clary didn't reply. **

"OOO, MUNDANE GOT THE SILENT TREATMENT!" Jace screeched, again. "Probably didn't want to talk to the puny mundane," Magnus interjected. "Its either mundane or bloodsucker, MY NAME IS SIMON!"

**They were dancing, or what passed for it- a lot of swaying back and forth with occasional lunges toward the floor as if one of them had dropped a contact lens-in **

"You guys had an awkward friendship," Isabelle said. "It's wasn't our friendship that was awkward… more like being in a club was awkward." Clary said.

**a space between a group of teenage boys in metallic corsets, and a young Asian couple who were making out passionately,**

"Eating each others faces I see," Jace said. "Like you and Clary don't make out all of the time." Alec scoffed. "Actually, you and Magnus kissed twice whilst we were here so that's's more than any of us." Simon said. "Whatever"

**their colored hair extensions tangled together like vines. A boy with a lip piercing and a teddy bear backpack**

"Cause a teddy bear backpack is SO manly..not," Jace said rolling his eyes.

**was handing out free tablets of herbal ecstasy, his parachute pants flapping in the breeze from the wind machine.**

"Who wears parachute pants?" Isabelle exclaimed. "This fashion lacking mundane does apparently," Magnus replied.

**Clary wasn't paying much attention to their immediate surroundings-her eyes were on the blue-haired boy who'd talked his way into the club. He was prowling through the crowd as if he were looking for something. There was something about the way he moved that reminded her of something.**

**"I, for one," Simon went on, "am enjoying myself immensely."**

"Yeah right," Clary said. "Well maybe I was enjoying myself," Simon said tilting his chin up defiantly.

**This seemed unlikely.**

"HA! My book self agrees with me too," Clary said whilst sticking her tongue out at Simon. Simon scrunched up his nose and looked away. "That's probably because your book self IS you, and we've lived this scene already," Isabelle said, defending her boyfriend.

**Simon, as always, stuck out at the club like a sore thumb, **

"Simon is ALWAYS, ALWAYS going to be the odd one out," Jace proclaimed. "What about Alec, he's the only one gay," Simon retored,

"What about Magnus?!"

"I am bisexual, it's not the same thing."

**in jeans and an old T-shirt that said made in Brooklyn across the front. His freshly scrubbed hair was dark brown instead of green or pink, **

"But Clary's hair wasn't green or pink either!" Simon protested.

"I think Clary suits pink better than you. Maybe with a hint of glitter too."

**and his glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. He looked less as if he were contemplating the powers of darkness and more as if he were on his way to chess club.**

"Chess club?" Jace choked. "What is chess club?" Alec said. "You guys have never heard of chess?" Clary asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "It's a foolish, boring mundane-y game," Magnus said. "You guys are making fun of my interests," Simon pouted. "Only cause their stupid."

**"Mmm-hmm." Clary knew perfectly well that he came to Pandemonium with her only because she liked it, that he thought it was boring.**

"Its actually kind of cute how you do things for her," Isabelle said. "She's mine" Jace pouted like a little kid and pulled Clary into a tight hug like a little child with a toy. "Calm down Jace, Simon won't take Clary away from you, he too scrawny," Alec smirked. "What's that got to do with ANYTHING?"

**She wasn't even sure why it was that she liked it- the clothes, the music made it like a dream, someone else's life, not her boring real life at all. **

"Probably cause of demon energy, Shadowhunters go there to catch demons, and would have reminded you of the Shadowhunter world," Magnus explained.

"So even with that mind block in my head, I still sensed the Shadowhunter world," Clary asked. "Something like that."

**But she was always too shy to talk to anyone but Simon.**

"Aww.. Clary was scared."

**The blue-haired boy was making his way off the dance floor. He looked a little lost, as if he hadn't found whom he was looking for. Clary wondered what would happen if she went up and introduced herself, **

"Bad idea, didn't mother tell you not to talk to strangers," Simon said, waggling his finger.

**offered to show him around. Maybe he'd just stare at her. Or maybe he was shy too. **

"Like you!"

**Maybe he'd be grateful and pleased, and try not to show it, the way boys did- but she'd know. **

"Since when were you such expert on boys? Hm?" Isabelle said. "Since…since I was!"

"That isn't even a proper answer"

**Maybe-**

**The blue-haired boy straightened up suddenly, snapping to attention, like a hunting dog on point. Clary followed the line of his gaze, and saw the girl in the white dress.**

"The beautiful Isabelle," Simon said, pecking Isabelle on the top of her head. Isabelle blushed.

**Oh, well, Clary thought, trying not to feel like a deflated party balloon. I guess that's that. The girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl Clary would have liked to draw-tall and ribbon-slim, with a long spill of black hair.**

"Like to draw?" Isabelle asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, you know like the girls with the perfect body is like the perfect person to draw."

**Even at this distance Clary could see the red pendant around her throat. It pulsed under the lights of the dance floor like a separate, disembodied heart.**

"I still don't believe that you could see EVERYTHING," Alec exclaimed. "Yup! Well I could," Clary said nodding her head.

**"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"**

**Clary rolled her eyes and didn't answer;**

"HA! EVEN MORE SILENT TREATMENT FOR THE POOR MUNDANE! HAHAHAHA" Jace screamed. "SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU, MORE THAN YOU, MORE THAN YOU!"

**Simon hated trance music. Her attention was on the girl in the white dress. **

"You're being a stalker Clary," Isabelle said. "Wel, you were trying to get the attention of a demon"

**Through the darkness, smoke, and artificial fog, her pale dress shone out like a beacon. No wonder the blue-haired boy was following her as if he were under a spell, too distracted to notice anything else around him-even the two dark shapes hard on his heels, weaving after him through the crowd.**

"And those 'dark figures' must be Alec and Jace, the OTHER creepy stalkers," Simon said.

"Probably."

**Clary slowed her dancing and stared. She could just make out that the shapes were boys, tall and wearing black clothes. She couldn't have said how she knew that they were following the other boy, but she did. She could see it in the way they paced him, their careful watchfulness, the slinking grace of their movements.**

"I think that is a compliment, I think," Alec said. "It was."

**A small flower of apprehension began to open inside her chest.**

**"Meanwhile," Simon added, "I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. **

"That's good to know," Isabelle said, giving a weird glance at Simon. "I ALWAYS knew you wanted to be a girl!" Jace shrieked. "Guys, I didn't actually…" Simon was interrupted by Magnus continuing reading.

**Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know. "**

Chaos broke out across the room.

"HAHAHA!"

"Simon! You what?"

"Clary' mom must be like ANCIENT! I mean MAGNUS KNEW HER!"

"You guys do know I was just kidding," Simon said

"Yeah, but still," Jace admitted sheepishly.

**The girl had reached the wall, and was opening a door marked no admittance. She beckoned the blue-haired boy after her, and they slipped through the door. It wasn't anything Clary hadn't seen before, a couple sneaking off to the dark corners of the club to make out-**

"EEWWW! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER EVER WILL I KISS A STUPID FOOL BLUE HAIRED DEMON, EVEERR!" Isabelle shrieked in one breath.

"Clam down sis."

**but that made it even weirder that they were being followed.**

"By two parabatai stalkers."

**She raised herself up on tiptoe, trying to see over the crowd. The two guys had stopped at the door and seemed to be conferring with each other.**

"Probably wondering if Isabelle was going to make out with a demon," Jace said. "Shut up Jace."

**One of them was blond, the other dark-haired. The blond one reached into his jacket and drew out something long and sharp that flashed under the strobing lights. A knife. "Simon!" Clary shouted, and seized his arm.**

**"What?" Simon looked alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom,**

"Phew," Jace said "We were actually worried about Jocelyn."

**you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age. "**

"You fail Simon," Alec said. "What?" Simon asked

"Nevermind."

**"Do you see those guys?" She pointed wildly, almost hitting a curvy black girl who was dancing nearby. **

"You go girl!" Isabelle screeched. "What?"

"That could have been the start of your fighting reign."

"I don't think so."

**The girl shot her an evil look. "Sorry-sorry!" Clary turned back to Simon. "Do you see those two guys over there? By that door?"**

"Now, THIS I the start of Clary thinking she is a lunatic." Magnus said.

**Simon squinted, then shrugged. "I don't see anything."**

**"There are two of them. They were following the guy with the blue hair-"**

**"The one you thought was cute?"**

**"Yes, but that's not the point. **

"It is SO the point if you think he was cute. Simon heart must have been in shatters from you calling someon cute." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well, it DOSEN'T MATTER!" Clary said in return.

"YES IT DOES CLARRISA FRAY! IT MATTERS ALOT!"

"You sound like my mom."

"Must be why Simon said Clary's mum was attractive. PLOT TWIST: Isabelle is CLARY'S MUM." Jace said.

**The blond one pulled a knife. "**

**"Are you sure?" Simon stared harder, shaking his head. "I still don't see anyone."**

**"I'm sure."**

"Are you sure?Areyousure?Areyousure?Areyousure?Areyousure?" Jace said in Clary ears. "YesYesYesYesYesYesYesYes!" She whispered-screamed into his ear.

**Suddenly all business, Simon squared his shoulders. **

"Trying to be tough?" Alec said. "More like taking control of the situation."

**"I'll get one of the security guards. You stay here." He strode away, pushing through the crowd.**

**Clary turned just in time to see the blond boy slip through the no admittance door, his friend right on his heels. She looked around; Simon was still trying to shove his way across the dance floor, but he wasn't making much progress.**

"Doesn't seem like you are doing a good job of 'taking control of the situation'," Jace said putting air quotations in the air.

**Even if she yelled now, no one would hear her, and by the time Simon got back, something terrible might already have happened. Biting hard on her lower lip, Clary started to wriggle through the crowd.**

"Now Clary's trying to save the day," Magnus said smirking. "More like.. like uh whatever," Clary tried to reply but gave up.

**"What's your name?"**

**She turned and smiled. What faint light there was in the storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls and discarded paint cans littered the floor.**

**"Isabelle. "**

"Lightworm," Magnus muttered continuing the name. "What did you say?" Alec whispered to Magnus. "Nothing." Alec narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to ask Magnus what he was talking about.

**"That's a nice name." He walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of color, wrapped in white like an angel. **

"Well technically, we all are part angel just that I am more radiant as angel than you guys are, " Isabelle said, flipping her hair to one side. Clay threw a pillow at her face. Isabelle face grew red with rage. "Not so radiant now," Alec snickered.

**It would be a pleasure to make her fall. "I haven't seen you here before. "**

**"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled, **

"You HARDLY EVER giggle," Jace said. "Maybe except with simon, when you guys are thinking about what you do… " Jace trailed off. But everybody understood what he meant. "Uh..what..i don't g-g-g-get..w-w" Simon stammered. "Oh just ignore them."

**covering her mouth with her hand. **

**There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress-then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a pattern inked into her skin, a matrix of swirling lines.**

"You might want to duck or run away," Alec chuckled, thinking about what would happen next.

**He froze. "You-"**

**He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness,**

"Like all Shadowhunters do," Jace said proudly.

"Except maybe Clary, you started training later than us," Alec pointed out. "My baby is perfect." Jace said kissing her on the neck. Clary giggled. Simon faked puking.

**striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and now there was something in her hand, a coiling whip that glinted gold as she brought it down, curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. **

"Isabelle FTW!" Clary screamed puching her fist into the air, narrowly missing Jace's face. "Hey! You nearly punched my face," Jace said putting on a sad face. Which everybody ignored. "FTW?" Alec inquired, "Oh, For The Win," Clary replied.

**He hit the ground, writhing, the hated metal biting deep into his skin. She laughed, standing over him, and dizzily he thought that he should have known.**

"How could he have not noticed?" Simon said, "Isabelle's way too beautiful and hot to be a regular mundane." Alec gave Simon his best break-her-heart-and-I-break-you glare at Simon.

**No human girl would wear a dress like the one Isabelle wore. She'd worn it to cover her skin-all of her skin.**

"To hide the runes obviously," Magnus said. "Stupid demon."

**Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile glittered like poisonous water. "He's all yours, boys "**

"Finally! Me and Alec gets some action!" Jace said. Giving Alec a high five he turned to Magnus waiting for him to continue reading.

**A low laugh sounded behind him, and now there were hands on him, hauling him upright, throwing him against one of the concrete pillars. He could feel the damp stone under his back. His hands were pulled behind him, his wrists bound with wire. As he struggled, someone walked around the side of the pillar into his view: a boy, as young as Isabelle and just as pretty.**

"Obviously me," Jace said planting a hand on his chest.

"Technically it could be Alec cause it said someone who looks just as pretty as Isabelle, and Isabelle and Alec look similar," Simon pointed out.

Magnus shut the book, and said "Time for lunch."

"Can't you just magic up some food I want to know what happens next?" Jace pouted.

"No."

* * *

**And that's the end people! Hope you liked it!**

**In the next chapter, terror of Isabelle being in the kitchen begins and Alec is still curious about Magnus' "Lightworm" comment. R&R maybe?**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'm super-super-super-sorry that this isn't a chapter….and to put it short I'm giving up on this fanfic…reasons,

1. Is that my school has started and this fic and the amount of chapters.. I know that it would take a year for me to finish and

2. Because I realized that I wanted to create my own fanfic, i.e. mine own plotline, maybe add my own characters, not to just get a chapter and add comments here and there. So I am discontinuing this fic but I might come back to it later. MIGHT. I know its pathetic since I gave up on this when there's only like two chapters…but I want and I am going to be creating my own fanfic. Thank you to all the people who followed,reviewed or favourited this fan fic, and once again I am sorry that I'm not continuing this fic.

I'm sorry…

-thegirlintheredbow2812


End file.
